


Mine

by LadyStormcrow



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, But He Can Pretend To Be Nice When It's Useful, F/M, Fisting, Intersex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Political Alliances, Seladon Gets In Touch With Her Inner Bitch, Seladon Gets Some Surprises About Skeksis Anatomy, Size Difference, SkekSo Is Still A Very Bad Person, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStormcrow/pseuds/LadyStormcrow
Summary: Instead of waging war on the rebellious Gelfling, the Emperor tries to gain power over them in a different way: through a political marriage to the new, very loyal All-Maudra. Unfortunately, skekSo doesn't quite understand what marriage means to Gelfling, so Seladon takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Seladon/skekSo (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> (In which I take a small break from "Katabasis" to knock out this smutfic for my guilty pleasure 'ship that's been forming in my brain for a while. This isn't a particularly serious fic - I'm just writing it so my brain can get back to its regularly scheduled programming.)

For once in his life, Emperor skekSo listened to moderation. 

When the Chamberlain had burst into their celebration, stinking of peachberries and raving about how the Stonewood had viciously attacked him, it would have been easy (and tempting) to take that as an excuse for open war on the Gelfling. With the Arathim Ascendancy on his side, ready and eager to bring down their old enemies, it probably would have succeeded, too. 

But … no, their position was still too precarious. As strong as each of the Skeksis were compared to the creatures they were facing, there were only fifteen of them still loyal to the Empire, and any death would permanently reduce that number by one. The Castle guards were gone, and they weren’t likely to get more volunteers anytime soon (and the thought of training the Podlings as guards was laughable). They could call on the Arathim for defense if needed, but since skekSo intended for that alliance to end with them meeting their extinction, the Arathim would have to be used sparingly, which meant stringing them along (no pun intended) until he was ready to send them to their deaths. 

And there was the General and Ritual-Master’s story to consider. A giant rock monster, animated by some unknown magic, strong enough to effortlessly stop a carriage in its tracks - and, apparently, under the control of the youngest Vapran princess. 

Yes, now was a time for diplomacy, not war. 

And the new All-Maudra, who had sided with the Lords of the Crystal even as they stood over her own mother’s corpse, sounded like she could be a valuable ally. 

But how best to secure that alliance…?

It was the Scroll-Keeper, after a few too many cups at dinner, who jokingly suggested, “Perhaps you could marry her.” 

SkekSo blinked. “What?”

Suddenly on the spot, skekOk stumbled over his words. “Er … I mean, that _is_ something the Gelfling would recognize. There are records of marriages between ruling families of different clans to strengthen alliances. It’s not so common nowadays…”

“But they _would_ honor it?” skekSo insisted. “If I ‘married’ the All-Maudra, I would gain more power over the Gelfling?” 

“I … I don’t see why not. But Sire -”

“Mmm, Scroll-Keeper may have good idea,” skekSil chimed in. “All-Maudra Seladon is loyal servant to Skeksis. Many Gelfling listen to her. If Emperor became her … husband, they would listen to him too.” He smiled. “And because she _is_ loyal, no doubt she would accept if Emperor offered.” 

“Then so be it!” skekSo declared. “Chamberlain, draft the marriage proposal. We’ll send it to Ha’rar on the morrow.” 

SkekSil bowed, still grinning, but skekOk and some of the others exchanged looks of worry and confusion. Finally, it was skekZok who spoke up, “Sire … you _do_ understand what marriage means to Gelfling, don’t you?”

“I understand it will secure their loyalty,” skekSo replied. “And that it will be easier to keep control over the All-Maudra if she lives here among us. That’s all I _need_ to understand.”

 _Besides,_ he thought, _Gelfling lives are so short. If I grow tired of the All-Maudra’s presence, at least I know she’ll grow old and die soon enough._

* * *

This wasn’t how Seladon had imagined her wedding day. 

For one thing, she had imagined it would be in Ha’rar, surrounded by her family and other Gelfling. Not here in the throne room of the Crystal Castle, with only the Skeksis Lords, their remaining Podling servants, and the handful of still-loyal paladins who had accompanied her. 

For another thing, she had imagined her spouse would be a Vapran from one of the highest noble families, or (if politics required it) perhaps a high-ranked Stonewood or Spriton. Not the Emperor himself. 

She certainly couldn’t have asked for a spouse of more impressive rank, she told herself. When the letter outlining his proposal had come, she’d accepted as soon as she got over the surprise of the whole thing; it was an honor beyond words, and she was prepared to do whatever it took to serve both her people and the Lords. 

Her mother had taught her, even before she was old enough to think about such things, that an All-Maudra seldom had the luxury of marrying for love. Her duty must always come first, and besides, love could always be cultivated over time. When she had finally come to the Castle and met the Emperor face-to-face, she’d found him impressive and charming - and his deep, commanding voice had given her pleasant shivers to listen to. 

It was, she’d decided, a foundation she could build a successful marriage on. 

Still … as much of an honor as it would be, the thought of consummating that marriage with this fanged, taloned creature several times bigger than her was a little daunting. She only hoped the Emperor would be gentle. 

They faced each other now, both clad in finery of purple, black, and gold, while the Ritual-Master spoke the rites he had cobbled together from witnessing the weddings of past All-Maudras. “Do you, Seladon, submit yourself before skekSo? Do you give yourself as _his,_ and accept him in turn as _yours?_ ” 

Seladon held her head high. “I do.”

“And do you, skekSo … submit yourself,” skekZok hesitated over the word, “before Seladon? Do you give yourself as _hers,_ and accept her in turn as _yours?_ ”

The gathered Skeksis leaned in, watching eagerly to see what he would say. This was a thing unprecedented in their history. Skeksis saw nothing particularly special about who they fucked: some of them, like the Gourmand and the Ornamentalist, or the Scroll-Keeper and the Collector, preferred one partner over others, but they’d never seen the need for a ceremony to declare it. And to see the Emperor himself do it now …

SkekSo gave a small, imperious nod. “I do.” 

“Then,” the Ritual-Master declared, raising his hand, “in the name of the Powers on High, I proclaim you married. You may make your declaration.” 

SkekSo and Seladon joined hands, faced the witnesses, and spoke as one: _“Mine!”_

* * *

Seladon also hadn’t expected to spend her wedding night alone in the same guest room she’d stayed in since her arrival. 

She couldn’t complain about the reception - it had been festive enough. The Gourmand and his underlings had outdone themselves on the feast (even if she hadn’t recognized some of the things they presented as “food”), and the Podling musicians had played their loudest (even if it had been a little painful on her sensitive Gelfling ears). She’d danced with her new husband (well, they’d danced _next_ to each other), and by the time the party was winding down, she’d been fully ready to try coupling with him. 

And then skekSo, with a yawn, had declared he was retiring to his own chambers. “Sleep well, All-Maudra,” he’d said, with polite detachment. “I’ll see you at court tomorrow.” 

It was strange, a surprised (and frustrated) Seladon thought as she undressed and slipped under the covers. It was … 

It was damned _insulting_ , she finally decided. 

_He could have at least made an effort._

* * *

As days turned into weeks, Seladon’s frustration only grew. 

The marriage alliance seemed to have served its purpose. The Spriton, Sifa, Dousan, and Grottan still accepted her as All-Maudra, and the Stonewood and Drenchen, unsure what to make of the Emperor’s actions, had at least kept silent. Wherever Brea and her traitor friends had gone, they didn’t seem to be causing any trouble. 

_Yet,_ Seladon thought to herself. She would still have to watch for them. 

Meanwhile, life at the Castle was proving to be harder than she’d expected. None of the Skeksis were openly cruel to her (they feared the Emperor too much for that), but it was very clear to Seladon, who had spent her whole life navigating the manners and unspoken alliances of the Vapran court, that none of them respected her. When they spoke to her, it was in the condescending way one might speak to a childling, and they never asked her opinions unless the Emperor was watching. 

Even today, as she posed for a tailoring session with the Ornamentalist, she rankled at the cutesy, dismissive way he prattled on. It reminded her of how some of the richer ladies of Ha’rar liked to dress their pet fizzgigs up in little outfits - and she was the fizzgig. 

“Oh yes, this will be _precious,_ ” skekEkt declared, more to himself than Seladon. “It matches the Emperor’s favorite mantle. You’ll look so sweet, standing beside him in miniature.” 

Seladon’s jaw tightened. She glanced at her new triple-pointed crown (very like her first one, but made of tougher material) where it rested on a pillow while skekEkt played with her hair. 

No, the crown hadn’t been enough to make the Skeksis respect her. No matter how much she dressed like one of them, even if she copied the Emperor’s outfit down to the last detail, it would never be enough. 

What the Skeksis respected, Seladon had come to observe, was force. When the Emperor yelled or swung his scepter at the others, they cowered before him, even the bulky General. The Scientist might not command much respect, but when he snarled and pointed something sharp, he could still make another Skeksis listen to him. Even the sickly, complaining Collector could gain their attention, just by changing the way she spoke and carried herself - she just didn’t care enough most of the time. 

Well, Seladon _did_ care. And if she was going to make the Skeksis respect her, she might as well start now. 

Discreetly, she took a pair of tweezers from the nearby table. They were made of jeweled silver, and quite bulky for a Gelfling (typical of the way the Skeksis seemed to like things), and they would serve her well. 

“Now, it’s time to get rid of those braids,” skekEkt went on, grabbing a handful of Seladon’s platinum-blonde hair in one hand and picking up some scissors in the other. “They’re so _plain._ These locks will look lovely woven and fluffed into a collar, and the rest of your hair can be-”

His words turned into an ear-splitting scream as Seladon stabbed the tweezers into his hand. 

As the Ornamentalist continued to shriek and clutch his wounded hand, too shocked for the moment to retaliate, she whirled on him, eyes blazing. “You will _not_ cut my hair without my permission! Do you hear me?! I am one of you, by your Emperor’s command, and you will show me the same respect as any other Skeksis!” She quickly grabbed the scissors he had dropped, and pointed them like a dagger. “Do I make myself clear?” 

With great effort, skekEkt managed to stop shrieking. He bared his fangs, hissing, and watched Seladon the way he might watch a cornered animal that was proving to be dangerous. 

But, in the end, he backed down. “Very well. How do you _want_ your hair, All-Maudra?”

* * *

From the way the other Skeksis watched her at dinner that night, Seladon knew the Ornamentalist had spread the story of what happened in the workshop. And, from what she could tell, most of them seemed impressed. 

Not all of them, though. The Gourmand glared at her from the end of the table - no surprise there, seeing as it was his mate she’d attacked. And the Ritual-Master looked down his heavy beak at her disdainfully, as if he considered her behavior beneath that of an All-Maudra. 

Seladon said nothing to either of them. Instead, with a smug little smile, she reached over beside her, toward the Emperor’s plate, and picked up one of the finger utensils he wasn’t currently using. Gripping it (and keeping eye contact with the Gourmand and Ritual-Master the whole time), she stabbed the pile of raw fish slices on her plate, lifted one to her mouth, ripped off a large chunk with her teeth, and swallowed it whole. 

The two Skeksis gaped for a moment, and meekly turned their attention back to their own plates. 

* * *

After a few more weeks among the Skeksis court, Seladon was confident they had come to respect her new attitude. They might not _like_ her, and she could never let her guard down around them, but then, most of them didn’t seem to like or trust each other either. That was just the way of life here in the Castle. 

Was it disrespectful, she wondered, for her to growl and snap and slash at the revered Lords of the Crystal like a savage beast? 

Perhaps. But the Lords had been the ones who set that standard of savagery. And if it would secure the safety of her people, it was a sacrifice an All-Maudra could make. 

Now there was just one more challenge to overcome...

* * *

The day had been a long and tedious one. First a meeting with that ambassador from the Spriton, pleading for patience as the clan faced an ongoing crop blight - skekSo had been grateful for the All-Maudra’s presence in dealing with that. Then, listening to the Chamberlain and the General argue over when it would be safe to start collecting “volunteers” for essence again. By the time they’d gathered for dinner, the Emperor still hadn’t reached a decision on that, which meant it was probably going to keep troubling him as he slept tonight. 

Yawning, skekSo entered his bedchamber. He stripped off his sickle-shaped headdress and the tight-fitting embroidered cowl he wore with it, and tossed them onto their designated royal stand. Out of habit, he waited for the usual Podling servants to come help him remove his robes… 

Which they did not. 

SkekSo growled in irritation. “Worthless Podlings! Where are they-”

“I sent them away.” 

SkekSo looked up in surprise. 

Sitting crouched on his bed was Seladon. She’d taken off her heavy brocade dress, replacing it with a thin robe of midnight-blue silk, but her crown, veil, and the dark makeup she favored were still in place. 

SkekSo growled again. “Very presumptuous of you, All-Maudra. What do you want?” 

“This.” 

Too late, he realized that the robe left her wings free. Seladon launched herself off the bed, flying directly at him. She landed on the open carapace on the back of his robe, where his secondary arms protruded, and clung tight even as skekSo snarled and struggled. 

“You’ve ignored and disrespected me for too long, _skekSo._ I am the All-Maudra! More than that, I am your _wife!_ Maybe you don’t know what that means, but _I_ do!” 

“How dare you - _AAGH!”_ He cried out, in surprise more than pain, as Seladon clambered past the blade-like formations on his collar and sank her small, blunt teeth into the back of his neck. 

“You hromished to shubmit to ee,” she growled around a mouthful of loose skin. “Sho I’ll _aake_ you shubmit.” 

For a moment, skekSo was too surprised to react. He’d seen and heard how the All-Maudra was asserting herself with the others over the past weeks, but he hadn’t imagined she’d try to turn that new dominance on _him._ It was …

… It was _exciting._

Dangerous, not something he should be tolerating, but the rush of heat to his groin was something he couldn’t ignore. 

He knew some of the other Skeksis had occasionally fucked Gelfling over the centuries they’d ruled them; it wasn’t hard to find devoted (and adventurous) volunteers willing to warm their Lords’ beds. SkekSo, however, had never been one of them. When he wanted a fuck, he’d had his choice of the other Skeksis to call on. 

And, out of all of them, his favorites had always been the ones who’d been willing to get rough with their Emperor. That feeling of being pinned against a bed or wall, of having teeth pierce his neck in a mating bite, of being _dominated_ (as much as an emperor could allow himself to be dominated, at least) … 

SkekSo loved it. And it was a pleasure he hadn’t gotten to enjoy in many trine - not since he’d first started having to hide the ravages the Darkening had wrought on his body. 

Small wonder, then, that the hot pinch of the All-Maudra’s teeth, the steamy caress of her breathing, and the warm weight of her on his back, was getting him hard and wet now. 

When he’d decided to propose marriage to her, he hadn’t expected to feel any real fondness, let alone attraction. She was a pawn, a tool by which he could control the Gelfling - nothing more. And she was so small and runty, with no tail and that flat little face and …

And, even so, she’d managed to scare the rest of his court into submission. Wasn’t afraid to try attacking the Lord of All Thra himself. 

_That_ was a viciousness worthy of an emperor’s mate. 

SkekSo’s grimace turned into a pleased, toothy smile. “You’ve impressed me, All-Maudra. I didn’t think you had this in you.”

He felt the pinching on his neck shift a little as Seladon grinned. “You shouldn’t haah undereshithated ee.”

“Indeed I shouldn’t have. And I submit to you,” he purred. “So why don’t you let go of me? We can make ourselves comfortable, and have a talk.”

Seladon hesitated, clearly suspecting a trick ( _Very wise of her,_ skekSo thought). But, after a moment, she released his neck. The dampness of her saliva was still on his skin, and he shivered a little as the cool air hit it. 

“Here, let me help you.” He reached back with his primary arms, and Seladon allowed him to lift her off his back and down onto the bed. He laid her out gently on the plush red-violet cover, and she, taking him at his word, stretched herself comfortably on her side, still watching him. 

SkekSo joined her, the mattress shifting under his greater bulk. “I’ve perhaps treated you unfairly, All-Maudra…”

“Seladon.” She smiled, her eyes hooded behind her veil. “I’m your wife, you should call me by my name when we’re alone.”

“Seladon...” He rolled the name on his tongue, and found it pleasing. “You must understand, Seladon, marriage is a new experience for me. As Emperor, I cannot show favoritism to anyone who hasn't earned it.” 

He leaned in closer to her, gently rubbing the smooth curve of his beak cover against the side of her neck - the spot was sensitive in both Skeksis and Gelfling. The metal was warmer than Seladon had expected, helped by the warmth of his breath against her skin, and she shivered as the heat in her body began to turn from anger to arousal. 

“Then,” she murmured, “have I earned it?”

“Oh yes.” It was a risky thing to say, but right now, skekSo didn’t care about much except keeping her in his bed. He kept nuzzling her neck, combing one long claw through her silky hair. “Stay with me tonight. Be my … wife,” he purred. “Be _mine._ ”

The warmth of his body so close to hers, the tantalizing scratch of his claw in her hair, and most of all that deep, purring _voice…_

Seladon gave up all pretense of resistance. She’d been prepared to couple with him weeks ago, and now that she was here, truly _wanting_ him, she wasn’t going to deny herself. 

“Of course,” she purred in return. “My Lord skekSo. _”_

At his request, she helped him remove his jewelry and gloves, her veiled crown joining them on the dressing table. Next went his robes, unfastened and lifted over his head, his smaller arms working themselves free. As the heavy clothing dropped to the floor, she started to reach for the beak cover too, but he stopped her. 

“Not that.” He gave a brief, dark chuckle. “It would only spoil the mood if I took that off.”

Seladon raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Whatever it was, no doubt she’d find out about it in good time. 

In the dim lamplight, skekSo stretched out beside her on the bed again, nude except for the beak cover. It was her first time seeing a Skeksis unclothed (when she went to the baths, she’d taken care to time it so she’d always be alone), and she took in the bony, withered frame, protruding stomach, and the spray of quills on his back that the carapace had covered. The whole picture wasn’t the prettiest, perhaps, but Seladon reminded herself that the Emperor had ruled for hundreds of trine - the sheer age and stress would take its toll on anyone, even an immortal. 

_Besides,_ she told herself, _we’re different races. My body probably looks just as strange to him._

SkekSo’s pale eyes watched her, curious to see what she’d do next. He had no idea if she’d ever fucked anyone before, and from the way she was hesitating now, he was starting to doubt it. Though she didn’t move, her eyes continued to roam over him … until they stopped between his legs. She gaped, and her ears flicked up in surprise. 

Oh, right. 

Gelfling only had one of those. And only _some_ Gelfling had them, at that. And, if he remembered from the (admittedly few) times he’d seen a naked Gelfling, theirs were shaped slightly different. 

Watching her amazement, he gave another small chuckle. “It seems I’m not the only one being surprised tonight, Seladon.” He stroked the two half-hard appendages lightly, more to show them off to her than to pleasure himself. 

She watched him for a moment longer, and then, to skekSo’s delight, cuddled up close to him. “Show me what to do, my Lord. I’ve … never done this before, but I’ll do my best.” 

Well, that answered _that_ question. It probably would make things easier, knowing she wasn’t comparing him to some Gelfling lover, but at the same time, skekSo didn’t relish the thought of having to guide her every step of the way. He’d always preferred partners who knew what they were doing. 

Still, if her earlier display was any sign, she had potential. _Might as well start teaching her now._

To his relief, Seladon showed some initiative once he took her in his arms. He shifted so that he was lying on his back, with her partly on top of him, and she leaned up and pecked a line of warm kisses along his beak. If she couldn’t give him a real kiss (thanks to the different shapes of their mouths), this would be the next best thing. 

While she went on kissing him, he reached for the folds of her midnight-blue robe and slid it off her shoulders. She was naked underneath, and her nipples poked up at him, small and pink and higher up on her chest than a Skeksis’. She gasped as he gently worked one with his claw, and gave a loud, undignified moan when he swirled his tongue around it, warm and slick and more flexible than any Gelfling’s. 

“You taste delightful,” he purred, enjoying the way she blushed. 

He went on for some time, lavishing attention on her nipples and neck and enjoying her breathy moans, before he caught one small hand and guided it to his erections. When she didn’t hesitate, he showed her how to stroke one, laying his hand over hers as he guided it up and down his length. 

While she caressed him, he encouraged her, her name in his mouth giving way to wordless purrs and groans of endearment. She was far from skilled at this, but her hand was soft and warm, and she was eager enough. He didn’t doubt she’d get better with practice. Plenty of practice…

Her hand slipped low on the next stroke, and skekSo felt her stop. 

Frowning, he opened his eyes, and saw her staring at wetness on her fingers. “Why did you-”

Oh, right. 

Gelfling who had external members usually _didn’t_ have one of those. Really, their bodies were very inefficient, with each half of the population missing out on delightful forms of pleasure. 

SkekSo laughed softly. He took her hand and licked it, tasting himself on her fingers. “Here. Let me show you this too.” 

He spread his legs and shifted on the quilt, letting her get a look at his vent where it hid just under his erections. It was open now, hot and wet with arousal, and he brought her hand to it again. “Come now, it shouldn’t be that different from what you yourself have.” 

“I … I suppose,” she murmured, still surprised. Still, the Emperor was right. She might not have had a lover before, but Seladon had spent plenty of time pleasuring herself alone (life as the All-Maudra’s heir was stressful, and she’d needed _some_ way to relieve tension), and she knew what felt good to her. Perhaps her husband wouldn’t be so different. 

Settling herself between his legs, with his tail underneath her, she traced her fingers around the edge of his vent. As she explored the hot, soft flesh, it really _didn’t_ feel that different from her own, except for the lack of a clit. When he made noises of approval, she probed deeper. 

SkekSo gasped. Her fingers might not be as long as a Skeksis’, but discovering that she could fit her whole hand inside him more than made up for it. Her fingers were warm and clever as they teased and explored, and he arched his hips into her touch. “There’s ... there’s a spot, on the top in there. Feel for it…” 

She found it, a firm bundle of nerves in the upper wall of his passage. He groaned as she rubbed it gently, and panted “Harder!” 

Smirking, Seladon complied. 

She hadn’t expected to get this much of a reaction out of her husband their first time, but it was turning out to be fun, having this kind of power over him. His moans and curses, and the way he arched his throat as he voiced them, were enough to make her ache with lust. She tried curling her hand into a fist inside him, and skekSo cried out, thrusting up, instinctively trying to draw her in deeper. 

If he’d been younger, all this probably would have been enough to bring him to climax here and now. But he wasn’t young anymore, and as wonderful as Seladon’s attentions felt, he needed - and wanted - more. 

Seladon was confused for a moment as he pulled her hand away, but forgot it quickly as he started licking and nipping her neck again. He laid her back on the bed, positioning himself on top of her this time, and slid one long, bony hand over her flat belly, her mound, and finally between her thighs. 

“It’s - _ah!_ \- very like yours,” she gasped as he explored her slick entrance with one finger, taking care to be mindful of his talons. “But there’s a bit here, just above it…”

The pad of his thumb found her clit, and Seladon gasped again, loud and needy. 

Now that he’d found a way to truly drive her wild, skekSo set to it, letting her words and cries urge him on (or slow him down when he became too rough). In the past, he hadn’t often cared whether his partners enjoyed themselves, but he was determined to give the little All-Maudra a night to remember. After all, the more pleasure he gave her, the more devoted to him she’d be, and more willing to do it again. 

A whim came to him: to find out if she tasted like Gelfling essence. With a fang-filled smile, he lowered his head between her thighs, and ran his tongue over her in a long, smooth stroke. 

“ _Ohthra-!_ ” Seladon moaned. She tried (and failed) to keep her hips from bucking up, and skekSo narrowly avoided being hit right on the tip of his damaged beak. 

The Emperor laughed at her reaction. While she didn’t taste _quite_ as good as pure Gelfling essence, the rich, tangy flavor was still pleasing, and he lapped at her eagerly, curling and probing with his warm, wicked tongue. 

Unlike him, Seladon was still young and hot-blooded, and it didn’t take long for him to bring the Gelfling woman to climax. She cried out as her orgasm rippled through her in delicious waves of heat and chills. Her soft thighs pressed against the Skeksis’ head, her fingers clutching at the few sparse hairs he still had. 

When she finally lay back on the plush velvet quilt, panting and languid, skekSo moved closer, positioning himself on top of her. His erections stood up, deep purple, fully hard now against his belly. 

Leaning in close, he nuzzled her neck with his beak-cover again. “Are you ready, my dear one?” 

Seladon nodded, breathing hard with need and eagerness. There was no way she’d ever be able to take both of them inside her, no matter how aroused she was, but she was willing to try for one. 

That was all the go-ahead skekSo needed. Spreading her thighs wider, he guided one tip to her entrance, and carefully pushed forward…

_Oh ... oh Thra …_

It burned a little as he slid into her, stretching flesh that had never been stretched before, but to his credit, she could tell the Emperor was _trying_ to be gentle. She worked one hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit, trying to help herself relax enough to take him. 

When it became clear he wouldn’t be able to fit his full length in her, he stopped, and held himself still above her body, trembling a little as he fought the urge to just keep thrusting. _No,_ he told himself, doing that could cause her real injury - might even kill her, if he hurt her badly enough - and she was too valuable to his plans to risk that. And besides, she’d never fuck him willingly again if he hurt her this first time. 

But it was _hard._ She was so wonderfully warm around him, so deliciously _tight_ , after he’d gone so many trine without. Every nerve screamed at him to _take_ her, to thrust and dominate and claim her as _his…_

He gave one small, experimental rock of his hips. Seladon gasped sharply, but he couldn’t tell if it was in pleasure or pain. 

“My dear one … _ngh!_ ” He tried again, and received another of those sharp gasps. “Am I hurting you … ?”

“N-... not really …” She held him close, her arms wrapping around him until she could just brush the quills on his back. The feel of him moving inside her was still uncomfortable, but she wouldn’t have called it painful. 

SkekSo, however, wasn’t satisfied with that. If he kept going this slowly, not daring to _move_ like he needed because it might harm her, he’d lose his arousal before long. And he had no intention of letting the night pass without getting to come himself. 

An idea rose in his mind. He gazed down at Seladon, blue-gray eyes meeting hazel-gold ones. _A very Skeksis color,_ he reflected now. 

“Why don’t you try being on top?” he suggested, with a playful grin. “You’ll be able to control how we move, so it might feel better.” And the thought of getting to see her dominant side again was quite thrilling, too. 

Seladon blinked, her ears flicking up again, but he could tell she was considering it. 

Now that she’d adjusted to the initial feel of him being inside her, maybe she _could_ give it a try. Even if she’d never done it herself, she’d overheard stories and gossip among the women of the Vapran court (and had peeked a few times at the illustrations in one particular library book) - she could imagine the general idea well enough. 

“All right. Here, just let me …”

SkekSo slid out of her, the cool air a brief shock to his wet, heated flesh. He rolled on his back, and helped Seladon swing her leg over his thighs, straddling his much-larger frame as best she could. She stroked his abandoned length a few times, making him growl as she slicked him with their combined fluids, and then carefully began to ease him inside her again. 

Oh Thra, this _did_ feel better. Now that she could move at her own pace, she experimented, rolling her hips slowly up and down on top of him, enjoying the now-pleasurable burn as she filled herself with him again and again. 

He lay back on the pile of triangular pillows, admiring the sight of her moving on top of him, her slender body arching and her wings fluttering to balance herself. She was still wonderfully tight around his one length, and the feel of his other one rubbing against the smooth, damp warmth of her thigh was almost as good. Unable to resist showing _some_ possessiveness, he reached up and grabbed her hips, his talons leaving shallow scratches on her pale golden skin. 

“Oh _yessss_ … my dear one … _mine …”_

“M-my lord … _ngh!_ … oh Thra …”

“Go _faster...!_ ”

“Please, harder…!”

“Like that…”

“Right there…”

“That’s …”

“I’m …”

With a full-throated cry, Seladon reached her second climax. She drove her hips down one last time, just to the edge of pain, and skekSo followed her into orgasm, his own cry deep and raspy as he spent inside her. His seed filled her to overflowing, while the rest from his other member spilled over her thigh and the bedspread. 

They lay together for a long moment, still intimately joined, catching their breath. Seladon leaned forward as she felt his softening flesh draw out of her, and draped herself over his rounded stomach, making a pillow of it. 

Grinning to himself, skekSo gently combed his talons through her sweat-damp hair. He hadn’t ever thought of Gelfling as smelling particularly good, but he liked the way she smelled now: musky and sweet with satisfied lust (and, of course, thoroughly marked with his own scent, inside and out). 

“For someone who’s never done this before, you were _splendid,_ ” he purred. “My dear All-Maudra.” 

“Mmm, then I pleased you?” she murmured sleepily against his belly. 

“Most definitely.” He traced a talon along the edge of her lips, where her dark lipstick had been thoroughly smeared. Some other night, he decided, he’d have to teach her to use that mouth on him. She might not have the tongue of a Skeksis (at least, not physically), but he imagined she’d do well enough. “And I can tell I pleased you too.”

“You did. Better than I ever imagined.” She half-rolled, half-slid off him bonelessly, and dragged herself up close, snuggling against his warm side. “Then, marrying me was a good decision?” 

“Of course.” He nibbled the top of her head affectionately, grooming her a little. “I’m the Emperor. I always make good decisions.” 

SkekSo was in no mood to get up, but he could tell Seladon was in even worse shape to do such a thing. She might be feeling good now, but she’d ridden him hard (especially for a virgin), and she’d probably be sore before morning. Better to keep her off her feet for a while. 

With a long, loud groan and a cracking of his back, skekSo managed (barely) to climb over the cylindrical cushion at the edge of the bed. There was a basin of perfumed water and a teffa-cotton washcloth on one table, and he brought them over. He intended to keep Seladon with him for the rest of the night, and they’d both sleep better if they cleaned themselves up a bit. Nothing could be done about the wet spot on the covers, but fortunately the bed was big enough that they could scoot away from it. 

Once he’d sponged them both off to his satisfaction (a shared trip to the baths tomorrow morning was still in order), skekSo settled in under the covers, carrying the almost-asleep Seladon with him. Her small body was delicate and warm against him, and he hoped he’d be able to avoid scratching or crushing her in his often-restless sleep. 

“You know,” he murmured, as he drifted toward slumber, “such a Skeksis-like Gelfling should have a title worthy of them. What do you think of ‘Empress’?”

But Seladon was already asleep. 

Closing his eyes, skekSo laughed softly to himself. There was no harm in charming her with these petty pleasantries and words of endearment. Any offer he made, he could always take back later - such was his right as Emperor. 

And he’d say whatever he could think of, if it would keep the All-Maudra in his sway. 

He’d need her help tomorrow, when they’d decide how to start collecting more Gelfling for draining.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
